1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a producing method of a semiconductor device and a substrate processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
To produce a semiconductor device, a thin film such as a dielectric film, a metal oxide film or the like is formed on a semiconductor substrate at a low temperature by a CVD (Chemical Vapor Deposition) method or an ALD (Atomic Layer Deposition) method.
However, in the thin film formed at a lower temperature (600° C. or lower), problems such as increase in etching speed (when film quality is checked, the produced film is etched and evaluated, and if the film is not dense, the etching speed is increased), and film shrinkage when high temperature process is carried out are generated. Therefore, a method and an apparatus for producing a high quality film are desired.